


Miguel Casts His Line

by scotgirl



Series: Miguel Alvarez Goes Fishing [2]
Category: Oz (Fandom), Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotgirl/pseuds/scotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confronted by O'Reily, Miguel offers a hint of truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miguel Casts His Line

Lying on his bunk, feeling not only confused, but like a real fuck-up. He wants a connection, an intimacy, and in this place! And O'Reily? Well, he's gone through some intense shit, too; maybe that's why Alvarez felt like reaching out to him. Damn! The most homophobic dude in Oz, and he'd almost touched him . . . .  
The Pod door swung open as Alvarez ruminated on his latest stupid move. Turning, he saw O'Reily standing in the doorway, looking pissed. "Alvarez, why the fuck were you staring at my brother? Don't fuck with Cyril."  
"Hey, I wasn't, I didn't . . . . O'Reily, you fucking have the wrong idea. I wasn't looking at Cyril."  
"Then why the hell were you fucking lurking back there?"  
Alvarez pushed himself up from his seated position on his bunk. O'Reily had enough height advantage over him and he didn't need to give him more dominance than O'Reily already felt he had.  
"O'Reily. I was looking at you. Now get the fuck out of my Pod."  
O'Reily's mouth dropped open, then it closed. He looked like a goldfish that Alvarez had seen in a pet store once. The man turned on his heel and walked out the door without another word. Alvarez saw him head up to the Pod he shared with Cyril.  
Ryan O'Reily probably had some deep shit to contemplate, too.


End file.
